windsofasterreafandomcom-20200214-history
The Hollow In The Teeth
The Hollow In The Teeth is the tenth chapter of Tales of Sheol'gotha: Shadow of the Abaddon. Synopsis The next morning, Valon awakens and joins Imma and Soltas at the campfire. Imma explains that Soltas was just speaking to her about the weather, though as Schurr joins them it becomes apparent that Soltas has spoken to others about it. A lack of wind is cited as a good sign that they will not be anticipated, and no trails around their camp is seen as encouraging. When Soltas asks Valon for his plan, however, Valon sends him and Schurr off to find the commanders in the hopes of buying them some time to find Palus. Seeing that the general's tent had not been slept in, they assume he was out that night and did not return. Imma takes the opportunity to ask Valon what he intends, and whether he will kill Surtur at Flagstone. She reminds Valon that Surtur has been responsible for a lot of problems in the region and that his death would be well-serving of their course, however Valon is unwilling to commit. When asked whether he fears taking the first step in their rebellion, he reluctantly admits it. She takes the time to remind Valon that he is still the one in charge, and asks him where he believes Abaddon's power comes from, hinting at the kings and their many warriors who each serve as a counter-balance to the others. The thought of attaining that amount of strength is not a revelation to him, but the thought of putting it into reality feels much more close at hand. Valon also notes that Haebin is local to the region and Palus is a well-traveled demon, and each is capable of lending various support. The need to find Palus returns and Imma notes that Soltas was out that night inspecting the trails. Valon calls over a vampire returning from patrol who states that the previous night was 'Sokakharkhum', a silver moon night, and that he'd seen the scoutmaster talking to Palus by Imma's caravan. Pointing the direction, Valon and Imma go to meet with them and find Palus saying his long goodbyes to one of Imma's guards, Rhyr, and joins the pair heading back to the legion. Palus explains that Soltas admitted to not liking having no direction, and was particularly annoyed that they'd been found by Imma's group, explaining that the lack of subtlety was not good for a group of their size and left them vulnerable. Made aware of the meeting, Palus prepares to go looking for the commanders when Valon asks how Flagstone came to be so important. Palus details artifacts of power that he believes Lord Surtur possesses which gives him great ability beyond that of a normal vampire. He does not suffer weakness to the sun and does not hold reverence to the moons. Valon quickly suspects that he could use the artifact to bolster his own power, and as Palus leaves to find the commanders Valon admits to Imma that he had a dream in the prisons which he interpreted as being much like a vision. She is doubtful, however before long the commanders are all returned and set themselves around the command area together. Even Gadden arrives, ready to involve himself, and immediately drawing some of the ire of the group as they poke fun at him and admit to their disdain. After Palus and Valon gain control over the meeting, and as Valon mentions Flagstone Haebin reaches over across the campfire and captures the smoke from the flames, using it to mold the shape of the keep and the gorge in the air using fumimancy. Valon explains the status of the keep, and more importantly his intents for the relic inside and how it pertains to an unbalancing of the region. Turning to Gadden, he utilizes the scribe's knowledge to draw into question Surtur's loyalty and to brand the lord a rebel of the same vein that Valon was sent to hunt down. When he is unable to steer Valon's line of questioning away, Valon orders Schurr to take Gadden with him and his black legionnaires for protection. The remaining commanders, particularly Maire, note that the walls of Flagstone are sheer and would be hard to scale on gita, prompting Palus to suggest ropes to climb with. Valon dismisses everyone but Imma and Soltas. Valon then details his intent for the army to attack if things go wrong, and for Imma and Soltas to secure the gatehouse if necessary. The lack of siege machines is detrimental to them, and the need for urgency is made apparent. Palus criticizes Valon's lack of actual plan, but Valon insists that it's well-thought out with the idea being that he and Palus will enter the keep with Gadden and look for the artifact subtly. Palus is expected to be able to move more freely throughout the estate owing to his prior dealings and his remembering of Surtur's consort, Calliste. A few more concerns are voiced, but Valon appears confident and intends on finding the relic and taking it for himself one way or another. The Hollow In The Teeth The phrase 'The Hollow in the Teeth' refers to Flagstone and the gorge by which it is set within, running through the God's Teeth mountains to the other side.